Storage water heaters may be utilized domestically and industrially in various applications. Domestically, a storage water heater is used for generation of hot water that may be used for bathing, cleaning, cooking, space heating, and the like.
A conventional gas fired water heater includes a water storage tank and gas fired burner assembly for heating water within the tank. In operation, combustion gases generated by the firing of the burner assembly may be directed upwardly through a flue pipe via a hood. The combustion gases serve to transfer heat to the water contained within the storage tank. The top of the water heater may include suitable fittings for connection to a supply of water and a water distribution system with a water inlet provided with a dip tube, which serves to direct the inflow of cold water to the bottom of the tank.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.